The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with embryo transfer syringes.
Embryo transfer syringes are used during assisted fertilization procedures to withdraw an embryo from an in vitro or in vivo location and transfer it to a different location. It is of particular importance in maintaining the viability of the embryo that it is not subject to physical shock such as caused by sudden movement or harsh handling. The small size of such syringes can make them difficult to handle and operate in a smooth manner. It would be desirable, therefore, for an embryo transfer syringe to be capable of smooth, controlled operation using a single hand. There are also other medico-surgical procedures where it would be desirable to use a syringe that can be operated in a smooth manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative syringe assembly.